Luv Jones
by Shannon2
Summary: The Epilogue is finally here. Did David break up Chandler and Monica for good? R/R
1. Default Chapter

Luv Jones Part I  
Eventually a Mondler Fic :)  
  
Hey people! This is my first fic, so read with caution. I don't think I've seen anyone else with this idea, so I'm claiming it. But if someone else has written a fic similar to this, keep it to yourself and don't rain on my parade ok? Here's what you need to know: Ross and Chandler never met in college. Monica and Rachel never lost contact and are living in that kick-ass apartment. Ross and Rachel are dating, and they were never on a break! *LOL* (but on the show, they really were) Joey lives across the hall from Mon and Rach, but doesn't have a roommate, and Phoebe met the gang while performing in Central Perk. Monica has been dating a guy name David for about five months. And I didn't forget Chandler, but you'll have to read to see where he pops up. Okay enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I own none of these characters except David...but I own their personalities in MY fic! *evil laugh* Seriously.   
  
Monica rushes through the door and heads straight for the telephone. She looks at her watch as she dials the number, tapping her fingers impatiently. By the fifth ring she was about to hang up when an unfamiliar voice finally comes on the line.   
"Hello?" came the male voice.   
"He-Hello?" Monica stammered.  
"I already said that," he chuckles at his own joke. Clearing his voice, he continued. "Can I help you?"  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Is David in?"  
"Sure, one second." Seconds later David picks up the phone. "Hello?"  
"Hi."  
"Hey. What's up?"  
Monica was about to respond when Phoebe walked through the door. She mouthed "hi", before continuing. "Uh nothing, except you're late."   
"Late for what?"  
"For what? David, we were suppose to have dinner with my friends tonight. Did you forget?"  
"Man! I'm sorry Monica, but I totally forgot. I've been helping my friend move in today and it totally slipped my mind." He looked around the room at all the boxes.   
"Is he the one that answered the phone?"  
"Yeah. Look, honey I'm really sorry," David said hurriedly.  
"Well that's ok. We can do it another time."  
"I promise I'll make it up to you."  
"David, its okay," she laughs. "I'll let you get back to moving in. Tell your friend I said hi."   
"Okay I will. And thanks for being understanding Mon."   
"No problem." Monica smiled as she hung up the phone, then turned her attention to Phoebe. "What's up Pheebs?"  
"So what happened?"  
"Oh, he forgot his friend was moving in today. I told him we could go out another time."   
"Do you believe him?"  
"Yeah, I do Phoebe. His friend answered the phone. He sounds really nice."  
"Ooh, yeah. then maybe you can hook us up."  
Monica laughed at Phoebe. "Well he did sound cute."  
Just then Rachel popped her head through the door. "You guys, come on. Joey is hungry."  
"Okay, we're coming."  
"Where's David?" Rachel asked as they walked out the door.  
"Well....." Monica closed the door.   
  
  
David carried the last box in his apartment, closing the door with his foot. He dropped the box on the floor, exhaling heavily.  
"Hey, watch the way you handle my valubles."   
David looked up at his friend Chandler, who wore a smirk on his face. "You should be glad you have a friend like me," he chuckled.  
"Yeah man, I know and I'm grateful. And I'm really sorry you didn't get to see your girlfriend tonight."  
"That's ok. Monica was really cool about everything and very understanding."  
"Great!"  
"Yeah, she is great," he said with smile. His friend noticed his far away look, as if he were remembering something.  
"You okay David?"  
"What? Oh, yeah I'm alright."  
"Listen, why don't I cook dinner tomorrow, and you could invite Monica. It's my way of apologizing for ruining your date."  
"You know you don't have to do that."  
Yeah, I know. It's also a thanks for letting me room with you."  
"Come on now bro. We've been friends since high school. Mi casa and all that good stuff."  
They both laughed. A couple hours later they were sitting on the couch drinking beer.   
"So tell me about Monica."  
David sighed and cracked a half smile. "Where do I begin?"  
"How about when you first met."  
"Okay. One day during lunch, a few co-workers and myself decided to try this restaurant a few blocks from the job. The food was great, and we wanted to thank the chef. I don't know why, but I was expecting this fat bald guy to come out, but it was Monica. I thought she was gorgeous. She has the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen."   
"Uh oh," Chandler said.  
"Uh oh what?"  
"Somebody is whipped!," he laughs.  
"What?! Chandler you're crazy. I am not whipped."  
"Right." Chandler laughed again. "But it's cool David. I can't wait to meet her."  
"So what about you man. Are you in a relationship?"  
"Nooo. I don't do well in relationships. Maybe I haven't found the right woman, I don't know."  
"Well, I don't know what the future has in store for Monica and I, but I've never felt like this before about any woman, in this short amount of time."  
They both sat in silence. David was thinking about his relationship with Monica, and Chandler was wondering if he'd ever have a relationship similar to his friend's.  
  
  
Monica walked through her front door and sighed, glad to be home. Rachel was spending the night at Ross' so she'd have the apartment to herself. She looked at her answering machine and noticed the light blinking. She walked over and pressed "play" and began getting undressed. She stopped in her tracks when she heard the voice on the machine. "Monica, its David. I'm just calling to say that I missed being with you today, and I'll call you tomorrow. I really care for you."   
There was a click and the machine stopped. Monica stood there with a goofy grin on her face. "I can't believe him," she said to no one in particular. She walked back over to the phone and dialed a number. On the third ring, Phoebe answered. "Hello?"  
"Hey Pheebs."  
"Oh, hi Mon. What's up?"  
"There was a message on the machine from David when I got home."  
"Wow, what did he say?"  
"He just said he missed being with me, and that he really cares for me." Monica giggled.  
"Oh, listen to you Mon. You're smitten," Phoebe smiled.   
"I might be. I really like him, but I feel like he's in a different place than I am. Like things are moving a little quickly."  
"Tell him that Monica. He's totally into you, he'll understand."  
"Thanks Pheebs. That's great advice."  
"Yeah, I know....its a gift."   
"Bye Phoebe."  
"Bye."   
Monica hung up the phone and thought about what she'd say to David. She thought about calling him that night but decided it could wait until tomorrow. She recited her speech in her head until she fell asleep.  
  
  
(a few days later)  
The restaurant was busy with the lunch rush as servers scrambled to bring food to the tables and take orders. Monica was in the kitchen cooking her specialty dishes when a server popped her head through the swinging door.   
"Monica, someone wants to speak to the chef."  
Monica smiled. "Great, send them in." She wiped her hands and turned around just as David walked through the door.   
"Hey! what are you doing here?"  
"Hey. I wanted to see you," he said. He hugged her and gave her a soft peck on the lips.   
"Aww. I wish I could spare some time, but I'm so busy right now."  
"I understand. Listen, what are you doing this evening?"  
"Um...nothing really. why, what's up?"  
"How would you like to come over for dinner?"  
"David, are you serious? You're going to cook?"  
He chuckled. "Not exactly. Let's just say I have an in-house cook for the evening. So will you be there?"  
Yes, I will." Monica walked up and gave him a kiss. "Thank you."  
David moaned as he kissed her back. "No, thank you. I'll see you at 7."  
"Okay, 7 it is."   
David said good-bye and turned around, walking out of the kitchen. Monica realized that she never got a chance to talk to David about their relationship, and hoped she'd have a chance to after dinner.  
  
  
At 7 p.m. sharp Monica was knocking on David's door. He came to the door with a big smile on his face. His jaw dropped when he saw Monica, dressed in a red wrap top and black form fitting pants. He looked her up and down several times, and smiled when he noticed her feet in black sandals and her toes painted red. She knew how much he loved her toes.   
"Hey baby. you look beautiful." David took her hand and led her into the apartment. Monica looked at him in black slacks and a light blue shirt. "Thanks David, you look nice too." Monica had decided on her way over there to talk to David before dinner. But before she could open her mouth to form a sentence he shut the door, and pulled her into his arms, kissing her passionately. He ran his fingers through her long hair, inhaling her scent. A huge swell of emotions came over him as he held her in his arms. He could go on kissing her forever.  
Chandler came out of the kitchen when he heard the door close. He walked into the living room to see David and a dark haired woman in a passionate embrace. He cleared his throat three times before they heard him and broke apart slowly. David smiled at him. "Sorry about that man." Monica took that time to catch her bearings and berated herself silently for falling under David's spell. She just couldn't resist his kisses.  
"Hey, its no problem," Chandler said, putting his hands in his pockets. David grabbed the woman's hand and walked over to Chandler. "Chandler, this is my girlfriend Monica. Monica, this is my buddy Chandler."  
Monica smoothed a few strands of hair behind her ear and offered her right hand, smiling. "It's great to meet you Chandler."  
"You too. David can't stop talking about you." Chandler watched the blush that crept on Monica's face. She's beautiful, he thought. He couldn't stop staring at her blue eyes, and her dimples when she smiled.  
"Mon, Chandler offered to cook us dinner," David said.   
"Really? that's so sweet Chandler."   
"well I know you two were suppose to go out the day I moved in, so this is my way of apologizing for ruining your plans."  
"Chandler, you didn't ruin any..."  
"Whoa Monica," David laughed, interupting her. "Let him apologize." He rubbed his hands together. "Now what are we having?"  
  
  
Chandler, David and Monica sat down to a dinner of angel hair pasta and grilled chicken with white wine. David and Chandler talked about old times, and they laughed and drank until after 11. Monica enjoyed their interaction with each other, and it was obvious that they were close. She spent most of the evening trying not to respond to David's hand rubbing her thighs underneath the table, and forcing herself not to smile everytime Chandler looked into her eyes. It was almost as if he were reading her mind. She didn't know what was happening, but she felt a slight attraction to Chandler and that wasn't good.   
Chandler cleaned up the kitchen and called it a night, leaving Monica and David alone in the living room. He walked into his room, closing the door. He heard Monica giggle, and smiled slightly. Chandler kept thinking about Monica's eyes and how they sparkled at dinner. He thought about her smile and how great she looked in those pants. He could still smell her perfume, which was light and highly intoxicating.   
"Oh my God!", Chandler thought out loud. "It's official. I have a crush on my best friend's girlfriend. I cannot believe this!" Chandler began pacing around his room. He was caught up in his thoughts when he realized that the apartment seemed quiet. He quietly walked down the hall and heard a moan. He looked in the living room and silently cursed his attraction to Monica. She was sitting on David's lap on the love seat. Monica moaned again as he kissed her neck, running her hands through his hair and down his face.   
"Let's take this to my bedroom," David whispered.   
"Kay," Monica said softly. She knew she should take this time to talk to David about their relationship, but was totally turned on. She rose from his lap. David held her hand as he led her down the hallway. They passed Chandler, and Monica looked directly into his eyes. Chandler stared at Monica, his eyes on her hips swaying as she walked. He remembered the brightness of her eyes, and her swollen lips from David's kisses, and wished it was him she was about to make love to. It was at that moment that Chandler knew he was in trouble.  
"Damn," he whispered, before grabbing his jacket and leaving the apartment.  
  
  
David shut his bedroom door and turned on a lamp. He looked into Monica's eyes and said, "I'm in love with you."   
Monica was speechless. She had no idea David felt this deeply for her. She cared about him, but it wasn't love.....at least not yet. Suddenly the outside door slammed shut and she jumped. David opened his door and went to the hallway. He came back a few seconds later. "I guess Chandler decided to leave."  
At the mention of Chandler's name Monica tensed. When she passed him in the hallway and their eyes met, she felt a strange connection that scared her. She felt embarassed because she knew he heard her and David making out. For some reason she felt guilty, and she knew those feelings would affect her relationship with David, especially now.   
"Ah, David, can we sit down for a minute? I need to talk to you." Better now than ever to get this over with.   
"Sure. Honey are you okay?" David asked, with a concerned look on his face. This made Monica feel even worse because she knew she could hurt him with what she had to say. She grabbed his hand as they sat on the bed, and craddled it against her cheek. "I'm fine. But there's something I want to say." Monica took a deep breath. "David......."  
"David......what you just told me......that means so much to me. I had no idea you felt this way. I mean, I knew you cared, but love? Wow!"  
David looked at Monica closely and noticed she was nervous. Monica continued. "I really want you to understand how much I care for you David. I wish I could tell you that I love you too, but I can't.....I'm so sorry." Monica had a sad look on her face. David craddled her face in his hands and gave her a peck on the lips. "Monica, its okay."  
"Really?", she said shocked.  
"Really. Monica, I realize you're not there yet and its fine. I don't want to rush you. Sweetheart, you are the most beautiful, intelligent, caring woman I have ever met, and I can't believe you're with me. This is overwhelming for me too, but I know you're worth it. And I have enough love for the both of us."   
David looked so intense and so full of love that Monica wanted to cry. She felt so luck to have his love. Monica moved closer to David and hugged him tightly. "Thank you," she whispered in his ear. She spread light kisses on his neck as she did so. Seconds later they were kissing deeply, Monica gliding her tongue into his mouth. David moaned loudly as he eased Monica down on the bed. He gently laid down on top of her and kissed her again, whispering how he was going to pleasure her. Even as the minutes passed and turned into an hour, Monica and David were aware only of each other. Neither one heard the front door open as Chandler stumbled in. They didn't hear as Chandler made his way back to his bedroom, and curse when he saw David's door still closed. And they didn't hear as Chandler whispered to himself that alcohol isn't the cure for a major crush.   
  
  
  
  
Okay, that's the first part. I know it's not much, heck it probably sucks a little bit, but I'm just getting started. Don't worry, it's going to get better. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Part 2 coming shortly.   



	2. Luv Jones Pt2

Luv Jones Part II  
  
Here's the next part and hopefully things will begin to flow better. This takes place the next morning.   
Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, blah blah, whatever.  
  
  
Chandler woke up with a horrible headache the next morning. He tried opening his eyes but it hurt too much to do so. He tried sitting up a little. "Nope, not gonna work," he said as his head pounded. A few minutes after lying in bed he felt an urge to throw up so he rolled out of bed, and tried to crawl to the bathroom. Chandler was struggling to make it and almost passed out when a pair of red painted toes came into view. "Please let that be the toilet," he murmurred.   
"Chandler?" came a soft voice from above his head.   
"God?", he croaked.  
The voice chuckled lightly. "No, its Monica. But you can call me goddess if you'd like," she joked.   
"Monica," he called softly. "Could you point me in the direction of the bathroom?"  
"Oh, okay." Monica kneeled down and helped Chandler to the bathroom. She quickly left and closed the door. Fifteen minutes passed before Monica heard water running. A few minutes afterwards, Chandler came out holding a wet washcloth to his forehead.   
"You okay Chandler?", asked Monica.   
"Yeah, I'm fine, but could you stop yelling? Wait, am I yelling?"  
"No. Let's go to the kitchen and I'll fix you some coffee." Monica led the way to the kitchen. Chandler started to follow and noticed Monica only had on a button down shirt that came to her knees. She looked comfortable around the kitchen, and didn't seem bothered to be in only a shirt standing with her boyfriend's roommate. Chandler stared at her feet. "Pretty toes," he mumbled, not realizing he spoke out loud.   
Monica blushed, then responded, "thank you." Chandler looked at her face then looked back down. "Sorry. I didn't realize I said that loud enough for you to hear."  
"Hey, I'll take a compliment any way I can get it."  
"That's not necessary. Everything about you is beautiful." They both looked at each other when Chandler uttered those words. "I really didn't mean to say that Monica. It must be my headache."   
Monica just nodded her head and continued to make the coffee. Neither one said a word until David walked into the kitchen. "Good morning sweetie," Monica said. David kissed her on her cheek. "Morning."   
(To Chandler) "What happened to you? you look like hell."  
"Long story and I can't think long enough without my head hurting to tell you." Monica and David shared a smile.   
"How about I fix breakfast?" Monica asked.  
Monica went to the refrigerator and took out the ingredients she'd need. David came up behind her and whispered in her ear, causing Monica to laugh. Chandler saw this as an opportunity to leave. If he spent anymore time than necessary with the happy couple he might be forced to get drunk again.   
"I'm gonna pass on breakfast, but thanks anyway Monica. I need to get away.....I mean go lie down." With that, he excused himself from the kitchen.  
Monica looked at Chandler as he left, still thinking about that remark he made earlier. She eased away from David's playful assault. He looked startled but backed away. "Mon, I'm gonna go jump in the shower while you fix the food."   
Monica looked up from her task and smiled at him. "Okay."  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yes David, I'm fine." Satisfied that everything was fine he left to take a shower. Monica breathed deeply when he left, hoping he couldn't tell she was tense being in the same room with he and Chandler. She had to get out of there fast.  
Chandler was in deep thought in his room. Not only was he starting to fantasize about kissing Monica, but he was picturing himself in David's place. This is ridiculous, he thought to himself. How can I be this attracted to her when I barely know her? He wished he knew the answer.   
  
  
For the next few weeks David, Monica and Chandler spent more time together, much to the chagrin of Monica and Chandler. And they finally hung out with Monica's friends. Everyone met at Central Perk before going to dinner and then back to Monica and Rachel's apartment. Chandler had a great time, really getting along with Joey and Ross. They'd agreed to go to a basketball game in the next few weeks. Monica noted that her friends all seemed to like David, but they really enjoyed Chandler. I wonder if that's a sign, she thought to herself. The entire evening she kept stealing glances at Chandler's animated face as he told jokes and humorous stories. She really liked his face and eyes. Nobody seemed to notice this, except Phoebe. The numerous times everyone got together, she'd catch Chandler and Monica looking at each other, then blushing as they looked away. Something was definitely going on and she didn't need to rely on her psyhic powers to tell her that.   
One afternoon Phoebe had just finished peforming in Central Perk and noticed Chandler was there. He was sitting at a small table and she joined him.   
"Hey Chandler, what are you doing here?"  
"Hey Phoebe. I remember you saying you performed here every Wednesday so I thought I'd check you out."  
"Great! so what'd you think?"  
"Well....it was interesting. There are no words to describe it."  
"Thanks! So, how've you been?"  
"I've been okay......"  
"Nuh huh...what's going on?" Phoebe looked at him expectantly.   
Chandler sat there for a second. "Okay, let me ask you a question. Say there's this person, and you haven't known them very long but you really like them. But that person is dating someone else. How would you get over said person?"  
"Chandler, who do you have a crush on?"  
"No....one. what makes you think I like someone?"  
"Oh Chandler, come on its so obvious. Who is she?"  
Chandler sighs and decides to be honest. "Alright. She's just this girl that I met about two months ago. I was attracted to her immediately. And to make things worse she has a boyfriend."  
Phoebe listened as Chandler went on and on about the mystery girl. She nodded and smiled at the right places, but she couldn't stop thinking that the girl he was describing was Monica. There were too many similarities for it to be any other person. Phoebe decided to ask a question that would prove to her whether it was Monica or not.  
"Chandler when did you discover you liked this girl?"  
"Probably when we were hanging out." He laughed as he thought about what he liked most about Monica. "You know she has the cutest laugh, and she's funny. And when she gets excited about something her voice gets high, but in a cute ultrasonic way..." he stopped talking when he saw the way Phoebe was looking at him. "What?"  
"Oh nothing, except it sounds like you're in love."  
"No No No, Pheebs. I'm not in love, okay. I'm not." Phoebe looked at Chandler, not convinced.   
"I'm really not."  
"She sounds very familiar Chandler. Do I know her?"   
"Uh, no. No, you do not." He avoided her eyes.  
"Hmm. Ultrasonic voice? I wonder who that could be," she said sarcastically.   
"You know who it is don't you?," he asked matter-of-factly.  
"Oh yeah, it's so obvious! You are so in love with Monica."  
"Well what should I do Pheebs? I feel like I'm in seventh grade, carrying a torch for the prettiest girl in school but my friend got to her first. That lucky bastard."  
"Who? David?"  
"Yeah," he mumbled. "I know what I have to do. Stop spending so much time with the happy couple. Then I can get over this and get on with my life."  
Phoebe doubted that would happen, but kept her opinion to herself. She knew Monica wasn't in love with David, and now she knew why. She made a mental note to talk with Monica later.  
  
  
Days passed and Phoebe was unable to catch Monica alone because David was always around. The opportunity finally came one day at the coffee house. Monica and Rachel were sitting on the couch when Phoebe walked in.   
"Hey you guys," she said while taking a seat.  
"Hey Pheebs," Rachel and Monica smiled. Rachel excused herself and went to the counter.   
"So how have you been? we haven't been able to talk in a while, because, you know....."  
"Well we've both been busy Phoebe..."   
"Yeah!" Phoebe said interrupting her. "I'm talking about that boyfriend connected to your ass everywhere you go!" she put her hand to her mouth.  
"Phoebe!" Monica said, shocked.  
"Well I'm sorry Monica, but what is with David lately? It's like you can't hang out with your friends anymore unless he's there."  
Monica sighed, shifting on the couch to face Phoebe. "I know we haven't had a chance to talk, and I miss that. David and I have been having a few problems lately. He's very insecure about us right now, which I can't blame him for."  
"Can't blame who for?", Rachel asked, joining them on the couch.   
Mon, what's going on?", said Phoebe.   
"We're at different places right now in our relationship."   
"Who are we talking about?" Rachel asked again.  
"Me and David," Monica answered.  
"He loves her but she doesn't love him," Phoebe said matter-of-factly.  
"Oooh....." Rachel commented.  
"Yeah, that's right. I don't know you guys. Am I crazy? I have this terrific boyfriend who's in love with me, and I can't feel anything for him." Monica ran her fingers through her hair.   
Phoebe smiled. "Maybe it's because you love someone else."  
"What?!" Monica and Rachel exclaimed.   
"Phoebe," Rachel said. "Is this another one of your tests to see if she's faithful or something?"  
"Hmm. I don't know let's see. Monica?"   
Phoebe and Rachel looked at Monica expectantly. She sat there in deep thought. "Aw crap!" she exclaimed.  
Phoebe smirked and Rachel just looked dumbfounded. "HaHa! I was right?" Phoebe asked.  
"She was right?!", said Rachel.   
Monica couldn't believe it. She'd tried to deny it for weeks, but her attraction to Chandler would not go away. Surely that hadn't developed into love could it? Monica looked over at Rachel and Phoebe, both with expectant looks on their faces. She knew they wanted an explanation.  
"Okay you guys listen," Monica started. "I haven't been honest with you about what's been going on with me and David. When we first started dating I really liked him. I thought this was the beginning of a good relationship, you know. I told him I wanted to take things slowly and he understood. Months passed and I felt like something was missing between us. And then about a month ago I realized what that something was."  
"Honey, what was it?" Rachel asked softly.   
"He wasn't Chandler."   
Rachel was surprised to hear that, but Phoebe wasn't. Monica had been dreading telling her two best friends about her feelings, but now she felt as if a weight had been lifted. That is, until.....  
"Monica! Are you out of your mind? You barely know Chandler," Rachel said.  
"I think it's great!" Phoebe said.  
"Wha!", Rachel said. "Phoebe this is not great. This is terrible......although, Chandler is cute."  
"Tell me about it," Monica said.  
"But that is no excuse to cheat on your boyfriend. What are you going to do Mon?"  
"I don't know. Maybe if Chandler weren't around so much I could stop liking him?" Monica knew this was a pointless suggestion, but she needed all the help she could get.  
"Yeah right Mon," Phoebe laughed.   
Monica nodded head. "I'll think of something. Right now I've gotta go meet David. I'll see you guys later." She walked out of the coffeehouse with Phoebe and Rachel looking on concerned.   
"Poor Monica. What is she gonna do?" Rachel said.  
"Don't feel too sorry for her. She'll hook up with Chandler eventually."  
Rachel laughed. "Pheebs, what makes you so sure? Is it your, uh, psychic powers telling you that?"  
"Uh no. But Chandler did." Phoebe got up and went to the counter.  
"What!" Rachel looked at Phoebe like she was, well, crazy. "You talked to Chandler?"  
"Yeah. He's really into Monica." Phoebe sat down on the couch.   
"When was this?" all this information was almost too much for Rachel to take in at once.  
"I don't know, a few days ago."  
"This is unbelievable," Rachel said, still somewhat shocked. Just then Joey enters.   
"Hey Joey," Phoebe and Rachel said.  
Hey Rach," Joey said, sitting down. "Hey Pheebs....'How you doin'?" He smiled.   
Phoebe giggled girlishly. "You'll find out soon," she murmurred. Her eyebrows lifted as she exchanged a glance with Rachel.   
Rachel leaned over and whispered, "uh Pheebs, psychic powers?"  
"Oh yeah! It's going to happen," Phoebe laughed. She looked over at Joey and winked, who smiled slightly and then looked away.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay, that's the end of part 2. I wasn't sure how to end it, so don't flame too much if the end sucked, or the entire thing. Read and review, tell me how to make it better. Part 3 coming soon.  
  



	3. Luv Jones Pt3

Luv Jones Part III  
  
  
Here's the next part. It's 2 1/2 months later. Read parts 1 & 2 for background info.   
Disclaimer: I own none of these characters except David and Shelby.   
  
  
The whole gang, plus David but minus Chandler, are at Central Perk in their regular spot sipping, snacking and having a discussion. Monica and David are sharing the big chair, Ross, Rachel and Phoebe are on the couch, and Joey is at the table eating a sandwich (duh!).   
"Sweetie, what are you talking about? Being on a break means you're free to see other people," Ross said. "Ross, that is ridiculous. A break means just giving someone their space for a while, not completely breaking up," Rachel said.  
"Guys, help me out here," Ross said.   
"I think I'll stay out of this," David said.  
"Good for you," Monica smiled.  
"Joey? are you going to help me out here?" Ross asked. Everyone looked in Joey's direction as he remained quiet. He looked up with a piece of lettuce hanging from his mouth and mustard on the side of his lips.  
"What?" he mumbled. "I'm sorry but this is the best sandwich ever!"  
Ross just shakes his head. "Never mind." He turns back to Rachel. "Rach, listen...."  
"Can we change the subject please," Monica interupted, "Because this could take all day."  
"Thank you," Phoebe and Rachel said.   
Ross was about to make yet another comment when Chandler walked through the door, holding the hand of a very pretty young woman.  
"Hello children," Chandler said, smiling from ear to ear. Assorted hellos came from group.   
"I'd like you all to meet my new girlfriend Shelby. Shelby this is everybody. That's Joey with the mustard on his face."   
"Oh," Joey said, and dabbed at the corners of his mouth with his napkin, obviously missing the mustard.   
"Yeah, you got it man," Chandler smirked. "Uh, this is Phoebe, Rachel and Ross," he said pointing them out.   
"Hi," they said.  
"And you remember David, and that's Monica." Phoebe got up from the couch so they could sit down and joined Joey at the table. Monica was shocked, and not to mention a little jealous to hear he had a girlfriend, but hid her reaction well. The last thing she needed was for David to become aware of, what she thought were defunct, feelings for Chandler.   
Phoebe and Rachel exchanged glances at the introduction and assumed Chandler had gotten over his feelings for Monica.   
"I've heard so much about all of you," Shelby said. And we haven't heard a single thing about you, Monica thought. "All good I hope," She said aloud.   
"Of course," Shelby said, smiling at Chandler. "Chandler talks about you all so much I feel like I already know you."   
"So where did you two meet?" Rachel asked.  
"Uh, we met here actually. Yeah, I was here one day just reading the paper and Shelby came up to me and we ended up talking for two hours. We went on a date the next day," Chandler said. He smiled and took Shelby's hand, kissing it.   
"Aww," Phoebe and Rachel said. Monica had to refrain from popping a vein in her neck.   
"How long have you two been dating?" Ross asked.  
"Almost a month," Shelby said. "I had to get the approval from David before I was allowed to met the rest of you," she joked.   
"Honey that's not true," Chandler laughed.  
"Honey?" Rachel mouthed to Phoebe who just shook her head. Monica sat stiffly beside David with a fake smile on her face. She knew deep inside that Chandler having a girlfriend was in her best interest, but on the surface she couldn't think past her feelings. Monica looked at Chandler and Shelby and their happiness made her curse her own lack of feelings for David. "Excuse me," she said to the group, getting up and going to the restroom.   
David watched her leave and wondered what was going on with her lately. He knew things weren't great between himself and Monica but he still loved her and wanted to make their relationship work. Whatever she was dealing with, she didn't trust him enough to confide in him.  
  
  
Monica threw cold water on her face, examining herself in the mirror. She looked at her reflection, paying close attention to her eyes as if the answer to all her problems resided there.   
"Monica what are you doing?" she asked herself. Then she chuckled derisively. "Well for starters you're talking to yourself." She grabbed a papertowel and dried her face. She took a deep breath, contemplating on whether or not to go back out there. She got so lost in her thoughts she didn't hear the door open. Her eyes widened as Shelby walked in. Monica quickly turned away from her glance.   
"Oh, hi Monica."  
"Hi," she said, avoiding eye contact.   
Shelby noticed this and thought maybe she could help. "Monica?," she asked. She cautiously put her hand on Monica's shoulder. "Are you okay?"  
Monica finally turned towards her with a fragile smile on her face. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just not feeling very well today."  
"Is there anything I can do to help?" Shelby was so sincere about wanting to help that Monica couldn't help but be touched. Even if she was Chandler's new girlfriend. "I don't think so, but thanks for asking. I think I just need to lie down for a while."  
With that Monica walked out. She feigned a headache to the others so she could be by herself. David wanted to come with her, but she told him she'd just call him later. Rachel and Phoebe watched as she left, wondering what happened. David also watched with a concerned look as she left. Sometimes it was like he didn't know who Monica was anymore. He thought that if he loved her more than anyone else could she would eventually feel the same way. Now he was starting to think love just wasn't enough.   
  
  
Chandler looked at David as he watched Monica leave. He knew all wasn't well between the two of them based on what David told him. On one hand Chandler felt sorry for his bestfriend. But he also couldn't help this perverse feeling of pleasure knowing things weren't going well. Chandler knew he was in a terrible situation feeling the way he did for Monica, so he only saw one way out: get over Monica by getting under someone else. He eyed Shelby talking to Phoebe and Rachel. She smiled and winked when he caught her eye. Am I making a mistake? he asked himself. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Shelby, but he knew he'd end up doing just that.   
"What's up man?," David asked, sitting down beside Chandler.  
"Nothing much. Is Monica okay?"  
"Uh, actually I don't know. Something's going on with her lately. When I try to talk to her about it, she'll change the subject. She's been distant. I think she might break up with me."  
Chandler had no idea things were that bad for David and Monica. "Dude, what are you gonna do?"  
"What can I do? If I pressure her she might turn completely away. The only thing I can do is be there and hope she'll open up to me." David felt helpless about the situation. "But enough about my problems. How're things with Shelby?"  
Chandler smiled. "Things are good. Nothing serious right now, thankfully."  
David chuckled. "Man, when are you going to stop being afraid and committ to a woman?"  
Chandler laughed and shook his head, but he kept thinking that maybe he'd already met the woman he could committ to, but she wasn't available.   
  
  
Over the next few weeks Monica put more energy into her relationship with David. She pushed whatever her heart wanted with Chandler to the back and devoted her all to being a better girlfriend to David. This also meant spending time with Chandler and Shelby, but Monica was determined to make up for her distant behavior. But her willpower was tested the first time the four went on a double date. They'd gone to dinner and a movie and then back to David and Chandler's for drinks. Monica genuinely liked Shelby, and could see why Chandler liked her as well. Besides being pretty, she was smart and fun to be around. Monica thought she was well on her way to getting over Chandler until that faithful night.  
"And then..." Chandler said, before laughing hysterically. Shelby was sitting beside him on the couch, laughing so hard tears were rolling down her face. Chandler had been trying to finish his story for five minutes, but each time he caught his breath he broke into a fit of giggles again. David, who was once sitting on the love seat with Monica, was on the floor holding his stomach and laughing. Monica giggled so hard she began to snort. It wasn't that the story was so funny, but the combination of alcohol and Monica's snort was too much for them to handle.  
"You guys have got to stop, you're killing me," Shelby said between giggles as she wiped tears from her eyes.   
"I think I need to get up and walk around," Monica said. She was having a really good time. Monica hadn't laughed this hard in a while and it was such a release from all the tension she'd been dealing with. She sat back down on the love seat watching as everyone caught their bearings. Shelby excused herself and went to the bathroom and David stretched out on the floor.   
"I'm gonna go make some coffee," she said to no one in particular. Monica went to the kitchen and set up the coffeemaker. She was looking through their kitchen cabinets when Chandler entered. He chuckled lightly when she smiled at him.   
"Maybe you can finish telling us that story when we're not so inhibited."  
"Yeah I think that's a good idea. That way I won't be distracted by that snort of yours. What the hell is that anyway?," Chandler asked, before laughing again.  
Monica's mouth popped open. "Screw you, with your.....your......your I don't know what!," she said. They looked at each other silently before bursting into laughter. Monica snorted again and covered her mouth, which led to Chandler laughing even harder. It was a few minutes before they'd both calmed down. Chandler leaned against the counter behind Monica as she resumed her search in the cabinets.   
"What are you looking for?"  
Monica turned around. "Coffee mugs. I can't seem to find any."  
"They're at the very top. You may be too short to reach them." Chandler moved closer to Monica, sandwiching her in between his body and the counter as he reached above her to get the coffee mugs. Monica went into total awareness mode within five seconds as she felt his body pressed against hers, his front to her back. She felt his thighs brush the back of hers and her hair stood on end. Monica's breath caught when his manhood grazed her backside. She stood still, hoping and praying that he backed away without touching her. Back away Chandler.....please, she thought.  
Chandler sometimes wondered why he did stupid things. Cornering your best friend's girlfriend in the kitchen with your friend only a few feet away was stupid. His need to feel her body against him, to smell her perfume, overrode his common sense. Chandler knew that just one hint from Monica, one movement in his direction, would cause him to throw all caution out the window and say to hell with everything. He slowly removed the mugs from the shelf as if to prolong the torture.   
"There you go," he said, giving her an inch of space. Monica turned around breathing heavily. She could feel his breath on her cheek, and was painfully aware of how close his lips were to hers. Their eyes met as moved closer together. "I..." Monica said, before lowering her eyes preparing for his kiss.   
"Hey!" came the sudden yell from the living room. "Where's everyone at?!"  
David's call jolted Monica and Chandler back to reality and Chandler jumped back, knocking one of the mugs to the floor. Monica jumped when the glass shattered on the floor, then jump again when David popped his head in the doorway.   
"There you two are," he said, walking in the kitchen. Chandler and Monica both had guilty expressions on their faces. He grabbed the broom and dustpan and swept up the glass. "You guys don't have to look so guilty, its only a mug," he chuckled.   
Monica and Chandler both laughed nervously. "Uh, I'm gonna go check on Shelby," Chandler said. "She's been in the bathroom for a long time."  
Monica watched Chandler leave then turned her glance to David. He smiled at her, caressing her cheek. Monica tried to return his smile but she was so nervous. She looked down at her shaking hands and put them behind her back before he saw what a nervous wreck she was.   
"Did you have a good time tonight?," he asked.  
"Oh yes. I haven't laughed that much in forever."  
"Well I'm glad you did. We're going to have to get together more often."   
"Great," she said, feeling anything but that. David took her hand and led her back to the living room. They sat on the couch cuddling when Chandler and Shelby appeared from the back. She was leaning on him as he helped her walk.  
"Oh my God. Shelby are you okay?," Monica asked.  
"Not really," she said softly. "This is why I don't drink. I can't handle alcohol too well." She smiled slightly.  
"Sorry Shelby," David said.   
"It's okay. I had a really great time you guys. We'll have to do this again. Monica, I'll call you later."  
"Okay," Monica said. Chandler and Shelby said goodbye and left the apartment.  
"She'll call you tomorrow?," David asked as soon as the door closed.   
Monica smiled at him. "Yeah. We're suppose to get together for lunch next week."  
"Wow."  
"What does that mean David?"  
"Nothing. I just......I got the feeling that you didn't like Shelby when you first met her."  
"What? That's not true." Monica was surprised how easily that lie rolled off her tongue. "I was just having a bad day when we met but it was nothing personal. I genuinely like Shelby."  
"That's great sweetheart," David said, kissing her on the forehead. "I think she's good for Chandler."  
"Yeah," Monica said softly. Maybe if she said that to herself a few times she'd eventually believe it.   
  
  
  
  
Okay that's the third part. Read & review, and tell me how to make it better. Chan and Mon are getting closer to crossing that line, huh? Part 4 coming shortly.  
  



	4. Luv Jones Pt4

Luv Jones Part IV

Luv Jones Part IV

Alrighty, here's the fourth part and I apologize for taking so long. Between building my website and having writers block the series was neglected. Okay, back to the story. Mon and David have been dating 8 months, I think that's a pretty accurate guess. This takes place this next morning. 

disclaimer: I own Shelby & David, but nobody else.

Monica awoke to voices outside her bedroom door. She eased out of bed slowly, remembering all the drinking and laughing she'd done the previous night. She opened her door and saw Rachel and Phoebe sitting at the kitchen table. 

"Hey Mon," Phoebe said. 

"Hey...," she mumbled, heading straight for the bathroom. Rachel and Phoebe exchanged a glance and smiled. A few minutes later Monica came out and came to the kitchen.

"Morning," she said solemnly. 

"Monica is something wrong?" Rachel asked. Monica slid into a seat at the table and took a sip of coffee. 

"Hmm.....nothing really. I just had a little too much to drink last night, and laughed way too much." 

"Oh that sounds like fun!" Phoebe said. Monica just looked at her as she smiled, then returned it. "Actually it was." She began telling them what happened the previous evening and had them howling with laughter as she went into detail. "Also," she continued, "Chandler and I almost kissed." 

"What!" 

"Oh my God!"

"I KNOW!", Monica said. "I felt like we connected last night, and we didn't even touch each other. What do you think that means?"

"I think you should do it," Phoebe said. "Yeah, just jump his bones!"

"Phoebe my wanting to do that is what got me in this situation." Monica began to pace back and forth. "I think I should just break up with David. I mean, I can't do this anymore." 

She stopped pacing and turned in their direction. "What should I do?" she asked softly. Phoebe and Rachel were silent. 

"What should I do! What should I do!," Monica exclaimed.

"Oh-okay honey, just calm down," said Rachel. She guided Monica over to the couch and sat beside her. Phoebe sat down in front of them on the coffee table. "Mon, do you really see any type of future with David?" 

"No."

"Then I think that's your answer," Phoebe said.

"Yeah. I know you're right. I guess I've just been avoiding the inevitable, but I know what I have to do now." Monica pulled them in for a group hug. "Thanks you guys. I don't know what I'd do without you." 

"Probably nothing," Phoebe said with a smile. Monica stood up. "Well I need to go get dressed so I can get this over with." 

Monica did just that and left the apartment 45 minutes later, casually dressed for a break-up. She knew this would be especially hard because David really loved her. But Monica was surer about this than anything else in her life right now that breaking up with David was the right thing to do. She recited her speech in her head over and over on the ride to David's apartment, but her mind went blank when he opened the door with a big smile on his face. "Hi sweetheart! What a great surprise. Why didn't you tell me you were coming over?" David pulled her into a hug and kissed her on the neck. "Hmm you smell good," he smiled. Monica took his hand and guided him over to the couch. 

"David, sit down with me, we need to talk." She cleared her throat. "Uh, I know you've been worried about what's been bothering me these past few months, and I apologize for not being honest with you, but its taken me this long to be honest with myself." 

"Monica, what's going on? This seems really serious." Monica took a deep breath. 

"David.... I don't think we should see each other anymore." Monica could have sworn she heard an echo as that sentence left her mouth. She watched David's face as he tried to hide his emotions. The seconds of silence seemed like an eternity. She reached out her hand to touch his and flinched as he moved away from her. 

"David? Please say something." David rose from the couch and walked away. 

"Why?," he asked softly.

"Because. Because you deserve someone who will love you, and I finally realized that it's not me."

"Monica I know you care for me. I think you're just scared of loving someone." Monica shook her head. "No, that's not it."

"Well what is it?" David walked over to Monica and kneeled down in front of her. "I love you Monica. And I'm not just going to let you walk out of my life." 

His words brought tears to her eyes. "But I don't love you." She sniffled. "I hate hurting you like this, and I can't do it anymore." 

David walked away once again and sat on the floor against the wall. "Is there someone else?" Monica's eyes widened. She didn't know how to answer that. "What makes you think there's someone else?"

"Is there?" Monica sat silently, trying to think of how to answer his question. She was so wrapped up in her own thoughts she barely heard his derisive laughter. "What's so funny?"

"You just answered my question Monica. Your silence tells me more than an answer ever could." 

"I have been such a fucking idiot!" David yelled out. Monica jumped at his outburst. She'd never seen him so angry, but then again she'd never broken his heart before either. "David, I am totally to blame. I am so so sorry....." 

Monica stood up from the couch. "I think it would be best if I go." She walked to the door and turned around. 

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea," he said, sitting on the floor. 

"I'm sorry," she said one final time before walking out the door.

Monica took a long walk after she left David's apartment and lost track of time. By the time she returned to her building it was after 8:00. "Rachel?," she called out as she entered the apartment. She checked all the rooms and saw that Rachel was no where to be found and decided to just relax for the evening. Monica changed into a tank top and pajama pants, put on a Sade CD and danced her way into the kitchen. 

She was making popcorn when there were three loud knocks on the door. Monica rushed to open it, revealing Chandler on the other side. "Hi. What are you doing here?" Chandler walked in and closed the door. "David told me what happened. Are you okay?" 

"I've been better, but I'll be fine." Monica walked back to the kitchen and resumed her task. "How is David?"

"He's not doing too well, but he's trying to hide it. I thought you may have been in worse shape so I came over to check on you. Are you sure everything's fine?"

Monica chuckled. "Yes Chandler. Thanks for checking up on me, it's really sweet." 

Chandler sat at the kitchen table. "So what happened?" 

"Uh, you know. Things weren't working out. He wanted something that I couldn't give him." Monica looked at Chandler. "Did he say anything to you?"

"He was saying something. Were they words? That I couldn't tell you." 

"Oh." Monica slid into the chair across from Chandler. "Can we talk about this later? I really don't want to discuss this right now."

"Sure. Whatever you want." 

"Thanks," she smiled gratefully to him. Chandler smiled back and clasped his right hand with her left. They sat in silence for a few seconds and listened to the music.

"Chandler, why are you really here?" Their eyes met and they both knew they'd come to a crossroad. 

"I came to see you," he said softly. Chandler stood up from the table and with Monica's hand in his, guided her over to the couch. They sat close together, her hand still in his. "We've never talked about what's going on between us. Those frequent almost-kisses. Please tell me I'm not crazy, and that I'm not imagining that you want me as much as I want you." Monica cupped his cheek in her palm and gave him a gentle smile. "No, you're not crazy and you're not imagining it."

"That's good to know," Chandler said smiling back and glancing at her lips. They looked so soft he wanted to touch them. Slowly he outlined her lips with his index finger, and then placed his lips softly on hers. He loved the feel of their lips pressed together and gave her a soft peck. Then he gave her another kiss, and another, each one becoming slower. Monica looked directly into his blue eyes looking into hers with intensity and passion. Chandler kissed her softly again. He cupped her face in his hands and entered his tongue into her mouth. Her tongue played gently with his as the kiss deepened. "Chandler, wait," she moaned and he broke the kiss. 

He looked at her, hoping she wouldn't stop. "What about David?" 

"Well I was kinda hoping this kiss could only involve the two of us," he said smiling.

"No not that," Monica laughed. "I don't want to ruin your friendship with him, and that's exactly what would happen if we got involved."

"Monica, I'm already involved and I want to stay that way. David is one of my best friends, but you.... I think I'm falling in love with you." Chandler wanted her so much. He loved kissing her, loved her taste and how she responded. Monica wanted him too, and right now she could not think beyond that. She licked her lips, tasting him on them, and brought his face to hers once again and kissed him with all the want and need that had accumulated since discovering her feelings for him. David was a distant memory for the both of them. They were so into each other nothing else mattered. 

"Oh my God!," Rachel suddenly gasped, coming through the door. She stood in the doorway with her mouth hanging open, surprised at what she'd walked in on. "I am so so sorry, you guys. I should've knocked. Oh, I am so sorry!" 

She backed away and was about to close the door when she turned back around. "You look so cute together," she said. Rachel gave them a quick smile and walked out the door, leaving them in total shock.

Monica and Chandler stared at each other before bursting into laughter. 

"Oh my God!," she said, still laughing.

"I can't believe that just happened. She was so calm about it wasn't she?," Chandler asked sarcastically. 

"Well she's had her hopes on us getting together," Monica laughed. 

"Really? Seriously?" he smirked. "So you told Rachel you had feelings for me, huh."

"I may have," she replied. "But before you do your cute, yet rhythmless dance, you told Phoebe how you felt about me first." 

Chandler's eyes widened. "How'd you know about that?"

"She may have mentioned it to me in passing." Monica laughed. "Chandler I would've found out sooner or later."

"You don't know that," he grumbled. Monica crossed her arms and gave him a look. 

"Hmm... well the fact that we almost kissed more than once kinda gave you away."

"So do you think Rachel will tell anyone?"

"Oh yeah," she laughed. "Everyone will know by morning. Rach is a great friend and I love her, but she can't hold water."

"And are we okay with everyone knowing?" 

"By everyone you mean....?"

"Ross, Joey, Phoebe and Rachel. Definitely not David, of course," he chuckled dryly.

"Of course," she replied. "Oh my God!" 

"What? What?"

"What are you going to do about Shelby? I cannot believe I forgot you had a girlfriend!" Monica began to pace the same area she had earlier that day. 

"Monica," Chandler called out. She ignored him and continued to pace. 

"Monica," he repeated. He rose from the couch and blocked her from moving. 

"Listen to me. Shelby and I aren't together anymore."

"What?"

"You're not the only one who ended a relationship today." Chandler pulled Monica closer to him and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Well technically I didn't end it, she did. She told me that it wasn't working because my nose was wide open for some other woman." Monica laughed. "Did she really say that?"

Chandler smiled. "Yes she did, and she knew you were the other woman." 

"Was she upset?"

No, not at all. She encouraged me to tell you how I felt. Besides, it was time for it to end anyway."

"Why? Because you no longer had feelings for her?"

"Yeah, that and because none of my relationships have lasted longer than a couple of months. But I hope to change that." Monica smiled and caressed his cheek. "You are so sweet." 

"No Ordinary Love" came over the speakers and Chandler pulled Monica closer to him. "Dance with me," he whispered in her ear. Monica laid her head on his shoulder as they slowly moved in rhythm to the song. "What song is this? It's really nice, kinda mellow." 

"It's called No Ordinary Love by Sade," she said softly. "I love her music because it has a jazzy/R&B flavor." 

I gave you all the love I got

I gave you more than I could give

I gave you love

I gave you all that I have inside

And you took my love

You took my love 

Didn't I tell you

What I believe

Did somebody say that

A love like that won't last

Didn't I give you

All that I've got to give baby

I gave you all the love I got

I gave you more than I could give

I gave you love

I gave you all that I have inside

And you took my love

You took my love 

I keep crying

I keep trying for you

There's nothing like you and I baby

(chorus)

This is no ordinary love

No ordinary love

This is no ordinary love

No ordinary love 

When you came my way

You brightened every day

With your sweet smile 

Didn't I tell you

What I believe

Did somebody say that

A love like that won't last

Didn't I give you

All that I've got to give baby 

(chorus)

I keep crying

I keep trying for you

There's nothing like you and I baby 

(chorus)

Keep trying for you

Keep crying for you

Keep flying for you

Keep flying I'm falling

I'm falling 

Keep trying for you

Keep crying for you

Keep flying for you

Keep flying I'm falling

I'm falling

Chandler and Monica danced slowly to the music, holding each other closely. Monica felt safe in his arms, like she belonged there. She kissed Chandler on the neck, not believing that she was actually dancing in her living room with him. 

"It feels so good being in your arms," she whispered. Chandler returned the kiss on her neck, followed by a kiss on the lips. She responded, immediately opening her mouth for his tongue. Chandler's hands moved from her waist down to her butt. He squeezed it with both hands, pushing her pelvis into his and Monica couldn't help but feel his manhood harden. The kiss deepened and Chandler became harder. Monica moaned, loving the feel of him outlined against her. 

"Whoa... wait a minute," Chandler said, suddenly breaking the kiss and backing away. "What?," Monica asked in a daze. 

"I think we should stop before things get a little out of hand. I only have so much self control."

"Well I'm not asking you to be in control," Monica replied with a grin.

"Yes, but I want our first time to be special."

"Aww, Chandler... that's so sweet." She kissed him on the lips. "I'm sure our first time will be well worth the wait," she said, looking at him below the waist. They shared a long look and Chandler knew if he didn't get out of there then he wouldn't be leaving until the next morning. 

"You'd better go Chandler. I don't know how much self control I have." 

"I know exactly what you mean. I'll call you when I get home, okay?" Monica nodded and they shared one final kiss before Chandler walked out of the apartment.

"Aarrrgh!" Monica let out a frustrated growl as soon as the door closed. She ran into the bathroom and shouted, "Damn you chivalry!", as she turned on the cold water to take a shower. 

I've decided to end it here because I'm sleepy. Please review, otherwise how will I get better? 


	5. Luv Jones Pt5

Luv Jones Part V

Luv Jones Part V

Finally! The fifth part of this series, which is more than likely the last with the exception of an epilogue. This is a continuation of part 4, taking place that same evening. 

Disclaimer: I own none of the friends characters. 

Chandler whistled as he made his way back to the apartment he shared with David. He couldn't believe that his chance had finally come to be with Monica, and he had no intention of blowing it. But he knew his good fortune was tempered by the fact that he couldn't tell one of his best friends about it. Chandler smiled for a moment at how fast he'd come to think of Joey and Ross as his best friends as well. He never expected to bond with them so quickly, but that was just another positive thing Monica had brought into his life. 

Chandler opened his door and was greeted by the loud volume of a television coming from David's room. "Dave!," he called out. A few minutes later David came into the living room in sweats and a T-shirt. "Hey what's up," he said around a yawn.

"You okay man?"

"Yeah, I'm all right. Just don't say her name around me."

"whose name?"

"Monica's... damnit! You did that on purpose!" David looked at Chandler accusingly. Chandler gave him a look and laughed and David joined him. 

"Thanks buddy, I needed that," David said patting Chandler on the back. 

"No problem." Chandler walked into the kitchen and David followed him. 

"Uh, listen Chandler... I want you to know that just because I'm no longer with Monica doesn't mean you have to cut ties with everyone. I know the both of you became friends as well, and, well I want you to continue to be that." 

Chandler's eyes widened at the mention of he and Monica being friends, knowing they were much more than that. 

"I know I'm not ready to be her friend, and more than likely I won't be coming around everyone else because of that," David continued, "But I just wanted to make sure there's no guilt being felt if you remain their friends." 

"I appreciate that Dave, really. I know how hard this is for you, and believe me the guys understand."

"Thanks man," David repeated. "Hey, how about next week me, you, Joey and Ross all catch a game or something."

"Great! I'll let them know." Chandler was happy to see his friend in better spirits than he was earlier that day. As much as he loves Monica, he knows he has to move on. But all this doesn't stop Chandler from feeling a large amount of guilt over his relationship with Monica. It was so ironic that two friends with such different tastes could fall for the same woman.

"Okay, Chan, I'm going to bed. Good night man..." David walks back to his room and shuts the door,leaving Chandler still deep in thought. Suddenly he wasn't hungry anymore and went back to his room as well. Within five minutes he'd changed into his pajamas and gotten into bed. He picked up the phone and dialed Monica's number.

"Hello?," came the sleepy greeting. 

"Hey," Chandler said.

"Hi," Monica smiled. "I'm glad you called."

Me too. I just wanted to hear your voice before I went to sleep. You sound so sexy," he teased.

"Well I'm glad you feel that way. Does it arouse you?" Monica purposely softened her voice in a tone he apparently thought was sexy. This more-than-friendship thing she had with Chandler was new to her, but it felt good. 

"Ooh, Monica... don't open up that door unless you want a horny man over at your place in 10 minutes." Monica laughed, but she knew he was serious. 

"As appealing as that idea sounds, I think I'll take you up on that offer another time. Thanks for calling."

"It was my pleasure. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight..."

"Goodnight Chandler.." They both hung up. Monica fell asleep with a slight smile on her face at the memory of she and Chandler professing their feelings for each other earlier that evening. Chandler, on the other hand, had a little trouble falling asleep. Perhaps it was the guilt keeping him up. 

"I am a horrible, horrible person," he repeated to himself over and over. "A horrible person with a beautiful woman now in his life, but a horrible person nonetheless." 

After two hours of trying to convince himself he wouldn't die of the ass kicking sure to come to him by David if he found out, Chandler drifted off to sleep.

"I am a horrible, horrible person," Chandler said, while drinking coffee in Central Perk. Ross and Rachel had been cuddling on the couch when Chandler came in and spoilt their moment, talking non-stop about his new revelation.

"Chandler enough already... please!," Rachel said. "You are not a horrible person. You fell in love, there's nothing wrong with that." 

"Rachel's right. Your only fault is falling in love," Ross added. "You can't always choose who you fall in love with." 

"You guys really believe that?," Chandler asked.

"Totally!," Rachel said. She gave a short chuckle. "You know, I was kinda relieved to learn you had feelings for Monica because when I first met you, I thought you were gay... not that there's anything wrong with that."

"What!" Chandler couldn't believe what he was hearing. He turned to Ross. "Can you believe that?"

"Uh, yeah... actually." Off Chandler's incredulous look he added, "Well you have to admit, you kinda have a quality. My first impression was that you were gay."

Chandler thought he was having a flashback of some kind. "What the hell is a gay quality!"

"Dude I dunno," Ross replied. He stood and went to the counter to get a refill. 

Rachel scooted over next to Chandler. "Honey listen. All that matters is that you're a great guy, and you've got a lot going for you. Monica is my best friend and I love her like a sister, and I know you're good for her." 

Chandler smiled at her and they shared a hug. "Thanks Rach." Ross came back and took his seat next to Rachel once again. 

Chandler glanced at them both. "Okay seriously, what's so gay about me?" Ross and Rachel just stared at him before getting up and walking out the coffee house. "Oh come on!"

Monica had just gotten home from a long day at the restaurant when Chandler walked in. She smirked at him. "Already walking right in huh?"

Chandler smiled. "It just feels right, plus you always leave the door open." 

[A.N: I gotta say, what is up with that?! I know it's a TV show, but come on. It needs to be a little realistic. Who actually leaves their door open that much? Anyhoo..]

Monica chuckles at his joke and goes up to him, giving him a kiss. "How was your day?"

"Eh, it was okay. But I did find out that Ross and Rachel thought I was gay when I first met them." Chandler looked at Monica strangely when she burst into laughter. "What is so funny?"

"I'm sorry... I was under the impression that when something is amusing, you laugh." 

"I thought I was the sarcastic one in this relationship." Chandler pretends to be hurt. Monica rolls her eyes. "Anyway, I hope you're not letting what Rachel and Ross said bother you Chandler. I didn't think you were gay." She winks suggestively at him.

"You know, I feel better now," he smiled and pulled her to him, giving her a long kiss. They stopped the kiss and made eye contact for a few seconds before continuing, kissing more deeply than before. Monica directed Chandler towards the door, pushing him up against it. He broke the kiss. "Uh, isn't this the wrong direction?"

"No, I just wanted to lock the door. No interruptions."

"Oh, okay." They kissed again and Chandler directed Monica over to the couch, plopping down with Monica on top. Their kisses became more urgent as they ran their hands over each other's bodies. Chandler's hands glided under her shirt and moved to UN-hook her bra when they heard the doorknob being turned. Monica sat upright with a jolt, hastily fixing her clothes. "Who is that?"

Chandler sat up. "I don't know, but if we're quiet they'll go away." Monica went to the door and looked through the peep hole. "It's Joey," she said. 

"Monica?", Joey called out.

"See what you've done? He heard you!" Chandler let out a frustrated sigh. Monica gave him a look and he gave an apologetic smile.

"Hey if you're in there, please open up... I'm hungry!" Joey began knocking on the door and whining at the same time. "I left a sandwich in your refrigerator yesterday and I want it."

Chandler walked over to Monica. "You may as well let him in. He's not gonna leave until he gets his sandwich, which looked very good by the way." 

Monica opened the door and Joey looked surprised to see the both of them there. "What took you guys so long? My sandwich is a-waitin'." He went straight to the kitchen. 

"Joey do you mind taking that back to your place?," Monica asked.

"What? I thought we were gonna hang out."

"Why would you think that Joe?," Chandler said. 

"Dude, that's what we do here." Joey turned to Monica and gave her a look that said 'what is he talking about?'

"Well you can't hang out here Joey," Chandler said. "We're cleaning!"

"Later." Joey left as quickly as he said the word. Monica closed the door and went to Chandler. "Smart move," She said as they hugged. "But you do realize that you're gonna have to help me clean later."

"Yeah I figured as much," he said. They began to kiss again when Ross, Rachel and Phoebe come through the door. 

"Okay forget it!," Monica says. She and Chandler give the three exasperated looks before joining them in the living room. Chandler had blocked out their conversation, only hearing snippets of Ross speaking distinct-ly, Rachel worrying about which Ralph Lauren dress to wear, and Phoebe singing whatever they were saying. 

[A.N: I honestly was too lazy to type out their convo, so just think about the first episode, it was the end teaser and Phoebe sang Joey and Monica's line, "I can't believe what I'm hearing here... what, I said you had..." ]

And while Monica had also blocked them out, she was making out a list in her head of what she and Chandler could start cleaning first. Regardless of how many hints she and Chandler through to the rest of the group, they never got the hint to leave, and they all spent yet another evening together doing nothing. 

A few days later everyone's hanging out at apartment 20 when Chandler walks in (hey he's getting good at that) upset. "You guys will not believe what just happened to me." 

'What?" everyone asked. 

"I have to go out of town on business tomorrow." Everyone remained silent. Chandler looked at them, as if the answer was obvious. "I know you haven't known me that long, but when have I ever done something work-related? I hardly go to work!"

"Oh," and "Yeah, right," were the responses. Only Monica seemed to react favorably.

"Tomorrow? How long will you be gone?"

"At least a week. My boss Doug is going, and he insisted I go... that boring jackass." Chandler plopped down on the couch in the middle of Monica and Joey. 

Monica cuddles up next to him. "So that means we won't be able to see each other until you come back."

"Unless it's tonight," Chandler says, then realizes what he said. "How about tonight?"

"I'm sorry sweetie, but I'm working evenings all week at the restaurant. I can't get out of it."

"Are you sure? Can't you be, like, 10 minutes late?"

Monica looked at him strangely. "10 minutes, that's it? Please tell me you're joking."

Chandler smiled at her. "Of course. For you I'll stretch it out to 15." 

Monica smiled sweetly at him. "Chandler? You can joke about that after we've done it... never before."

"Okay then." 

For the rest of the evening, the six of them hung out at the apartment. By the time Chandler left, he and Monica had promised to call each other until he got back. 

Five days later...

Phoebe, Joey, Monica, Ross and Rachel were getting ready to go out to eat on a Friday night. They were over at Monica and Rachel's waiting for the two to finish dressing. 

"Monica! Rachel! Let's go... we've got 20 minutes to get to the restaurant if we want to make our reservation," Ross called out. He'd started the time at 40 minutes until, but it didn't make them go any faster. Rachel came out of her room first, in a pale yellow dress. "Wow Rach... you look beautiful."

"Thank you honey," Rachel smiled. They kissed softly before Ross yelled for Monica again. "Uh, could you have yelled that a little louder? I'm not completely deaf in that ear yet."

"Oops, sorry," Ross laughed. 

Finally Monica comes out in a lilac colored slip dress with her hair up. Everyone whistled, making Monica blush. "You guys, stop it." Everyone quieted down. "Not literally," she said. And they continued their praise. 

"Are we ready?," Ross asked. After the assorted hell yeah, lets eat responses they headed for the door. No one was more surprised than Monica to find Chandler on the other side of the door, preparing to knock. They stared at each other for 5 seconds before Monica ran and jumped in Chandler's arms, kissing him.

"Uh, we'll just wait on you guys downstairs," Joey said as the rest of them left the happy couple, still kissing. Chandler and Monica were only aware of each other. 

"I missed you so much," Monica said in between kisses. 

"I missed you more," Chandler responded. They finally broke the kiss to catch their breaths. 

"I thought you said you'd be gone a week?," Monica asked with her arms still around him.

"I did."

"But you're back early."

"No I'm not. It's been a week."

"Chandler, it's only been five days."

"Which is a business week Monica."

"Oh! Five business days... Why didn't you say that?"

Chandler gave her an incredulous look. "I did. Why are we discussing this? I just got home... we've missed each other. Phone sex can only do so much compared to the real thing."

"Right," Monica said. She pulled his head down and kissed him again. They slowly inched their way past the kitchen and into the living room before stopping at the phone. Chandler broke the kiss and picked up the receiver, dialing a number. 

"Hey Ross. We'll meet you guys there. I have to help Monica with something." There was a pause. "Do you really wanna know?" Another pause. "Okay. Bye-bye then." 

Chandler kissed Monica again before she could question what Ross said. That conversation was all but forgotten as they made their way into her bedroom, closing the door. 

Later on, in the afterglow of all the sex they were both breathing heavily and remained in the same position for 10 minutes, his pants around his ankles and her dress bunched up around her waist. Monica eased off of Chandler and they both lay back on the bed. Chandler turned towards Monica, kissing her on the forehead. 

"That was... WOW!," he said.

"I know," came Monica's signature response. "I knew it would be."

"This is not how I planned our first time."

"Maybe it wasn't meant to be planned. I loved being spontaneous. So it wasn't the most romantic way... It was still the best."

"Really?," Chandler asked. "I bet we could make it better." Chandler knew that challenge would get a rise out of Monica's competitive nature. Her response was just what he was hoping for.

"I'd love to see you try," she responded flippantly. He kissed her again, and they began round two, not giving a second thought to their friends waiting on them at the restaurant. 

Rachel entered Central Perk the next day and saw Monica sitting in the arm chair and made a bee-line towards her. "Monica, what the hell happened last night? You and Chandler said you'd meet us at the restaurant and you never showed up!"

"Hello to you too Rach."

"Ha ha, very funny. I'm serious Monica. You ditched us."

"I'm sorry, okay? But Chandler and I had more important things..to..do..."

Oh.. Ooh! That's great! You finally did it. So how was it?"

A huge smile spread across Monica's face. "It was... amazing. I mean, it was not in the most romantic way, y'know. There were no candles or music or anything like that but it was... He's the best I've ever had."

"I'm so happy for you!," They share a hug. "So you guys are like, officially a couple."

"Rach, we were already a couple, but yeah it's official now." Monica moves and sits next to Rachel on the couch. "And you know what? I thought this would be so hard, ya know, especially with he and David still being friends, but it's not."

Rachel gives her a look. "Uh, Monica... It's not hard because David doesn't know."

"Yeah I know."

"Have you and Chandler talked about how to tell David? I mean, if this thing is serious between you two he's gonna find out sooner or later."

"I know! I don't know what we're gonna do. It's almost like we're avoiding it altogether." Monica was silent for a few seconds. "I never thought I'd be one of those women..."

Rachel clasped their hands together. "One of what women, honey?"

"The kind that dates one guy but falls in love with his best friend. If their no longer friends, it'll be because of me. Oh my God!"

"Mon, honey listen to me. You are not one of those women... okay? You didn't plan for this to happen, it just did. And unfortunately David got hurt in the process, but that doesn't make you a bad person." Rachel's eyes teared up. "Chandler is so lucky to have you..."

Monica wiped her teary eyes as well. "Thank you so much for saying that!"

"Well I meant it." They share another hug as Joey comes in. And of course his eyes are dancing at seeing them in a hug, because... well its Joey.

"Hey, what's going on?"

Monica and Rachel break apart. "Nothing, we're just having a moment Joey," Monica said.

"Oh, well I wanna have a moment too."

"Okay Joey, come here," Rachel said. They all got into a group hug, and Joey was hugging them a little too close and tightly. 

"Uh, Joey?", Monica asked.

"Yeah?"

"Get your hand off my ass please," Monica said.

"Yeah mine too," Rachel piped in.

Joey removes his hands slowly. "Ah, sorry."

"Thank you," they both responded. "How about you just move over to the chair," Rachel said.

"Sure." Joey sat in the arm chair and nodded, trying not to smile. 

Chandler opened the door and stepped aside so Monica could enter first. She walked in cautiously, remembering the last time she was in the apartment was when she broke up with David. "Chandler, are you sure no one is here?," she whispered.

"Yes, for the tenth time, no one is here. David is out of town. And why are you whispering?"

"You know... just in case." Monica sits stiffly on the couch while Chandler walks to the kitchen. 

"You want anything to drink?"

"Anything alcoholic," she calls back to him. Chandler returns with two wine glasses and a bottle of white wine. 

"I can't believe we're finally alone." He gives her a goofy grin, but only gets a small smile in return. "Is there something wrong?"

"I just can't shake the feeling that David's gonna jump out of the corner or something. I'm sorry Chandler... I just need to relax, right?" She gave him another half smile and he decided to try his best to put her at ease.

"Okay, sweetheart there's nothing to worry about. I'll show you." Chandler stood up and walked to the middle of the living room. "David!!," he yelled. "David if you're here, come on out!" He looked at Monica. "See? What'd I tell you? Nobody here but you and me." 

Chandler walked back to the couch and sat down. He leaned back, pulling Monica with him so that her back was to his front. Putting his arms around her waist, he gave her a kiss on the neck. "You feeling any better?"

"Yes," she laughed. "That was sweet, so thank you." She turned around and gave him a kiss on the lips, then another. Monica filled the wine glasses and brought one to Chandler's lips. He drank from it, and soon found Monica's tongue in his mouth drinking as well. He never thought drinking a glass of wine could be so erotic, but he was discovering a lot of things as of late because of Monica. 

Monica slid her hands from the side of Chandler's face to his chest, gently rubbing it. The feel of his hands running through her hair elicited a deep moan from her, and Chandler deepened the kiss. He wanted her so much he almost ached. Just as he started to unbutton her blouse, she pulled away. "Wha?," he half asked, half grunted. Monica smiled at him, noticing his swollen lips slightly red from her lipstick, and stood up. "I have a surprise for you."

"That's so sweet. Can it wait until later?" 

"Nope. I want you to have it right now." Monica walked into the kitchen and came back with a table chair. "But you have to sit in this chair to receive it." She laughed at the look on his face, knowing he had no idea what he was in store for. Chandler cautiously walked to the chair and sat down. Monica couldn't help but notice his erection and tried not to stare. She licked her lips and went over to the stereo system, putting in a CD. "Sleep to Dream Her" by Dave Matthew's Band filtered through the surround sound system and Monica dimmed the lights. She walked slowly over to Chandler while staring into his eyes. It dawned on him what the surprise was and he grinned with anticipation. Monica stood in between his legs, swaying her hips to the music. She bent down and gave him a slow wet kiss before beginning her strip tease.

Monica unbuttoned her blouse, letting it slip between her fingers and falling at Chandler's feet. She gyrated her hips closer his way, loving the way he looked at her. Then she turned around, and giving him a nice view of her butt, inched her skirt down her legs. Still clad in panties and a bra, Monica got as close as she could to Chandler, feeling his erection against her. She continued to dance against him, but moved away when he tried to encircle her in his arms. She smiled at him and shook her finger. "Not yet," she said. With her back turned to him once again, Monica unclasped her bra and let the straps fall down her arms. She let the bra slide completely off and to the floor in a slow process, all the while sensing Chandler was near breaking point. 

And she was right. Chandler couldn't believe how aroused he was, knowing he was near the point of grabbing her and taking her right on the floor. He never expected Monica to dance sexily in front of him, but it was a definite turn on. He watched as Monica came and stood between his legs with her hands covering her breasts and straddled him. He reached out a hand and grazed her thigh before touching both fully. He dipped his head in her cleavage and pulled her body more flush with his. Chandler kissed her on her chest, intentionally missing her breasts. He moved up her neck as Monica wrapped her arms around his, swinging her hair around her shoulders. They finally kissed, thrusting their tongues in each other's mouths. Chandler decided to end the sexual tension and his torture and stood up from the chair with Monica's legs wrapped around his waist. He walked them into his room and slammed the door. The only sound heard outside the door was soft moaning and then, "Oh my!" as Chandler ripped Monica's panties from her body in his need to have her. 

The next morning Monica woke up in a haze. With her eyes still closed, she felt the side of the bed next to her and found it empty. She stretched and opened her eyes, immediately screaming at what she saw. There stood David with his arms crossed in front of him, looking extremely pissed. "Uh, what are you doing here?," she asked, for lack of anything better to say at the moment. 

"I think I should be asking you that Monica," David said. Pissed wasn't the word he'd use to describe what he was feeling. More than anything he felt hurt. He just kept hoping it was a horrible nightmare and he'd wake up soon. 

Monica lowered her head at his comment, feeling unbelievably embarrassed. She knew the last thing he wanted to hear was 'I'm sorry', but she felt the need to say it anyway. "I'm so sorry. We didn't want you to find out like this."

"Then fucking in my apartment was a bad idea!" David turned around and tried to calm his nerves. "Well I guess I know the reason you broke up with me."

Monica sat up and realized she didn't have any clothes on. She pulled the sheet tighter around her body and continued. "David, it wasn't like that. Chandler and I had feelings for each other when you and I were together, but we never acted on them. That's the truth."

David faced her. "Is that suppose to make it better? That my girlfriend and best friend decided not to screw me totally by waiting until after the relationship ended? That's a load of crap and you know it!" 

"It's not like we planned for this to happen! You don't choose who you fall in love with..."

"Right," David scoffed. "You just choose who not to love."

"That is so not true and completely unfair. I tried to love you David, I really did, but it just wasn't good enough. I couldn't force it... that would not have been fair to you."

"You'll excuse me if I don't feel sorry for you and your dilemma," David said. "And you talk about fair, Monica? Fair would be to not come between two best friends. What you are doing now has nothing to do with fairness!"

"David... what do you want me to say?! I've apologized I don't know how many times but it doesn't seem to matter. What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to end things with Chandler."

"What!," Monica exclaimed. 

"If you're as sorry as you say you are, then you'll end it now. That's the only way I can ever see myself forgiving you and still being his friend, Monica. I don't see that you have any choice." 

Monica looked at David's hard face, not believing he'd ask such a thing. "You don't mean that..."

"The hell I don't. You think this is easy for me? You have no idea how hard this is, seeing you in Chandler's bed looking happier with him then you ever did with me. I can't bear to see that everyday... not if Chandler and I stay friends. I can't..." David then walked out of Chandler's bedroom and out the apartment. Monica felt the sting of tears in her eyes as they slowly fell. She never expected this to happen, and especially not this way. Her silent cries soon turned to sobs as she contemplated what decisions she had to make, and whether or not Chandler should be made aware of what she had to do. 

The End

That's it people. I will write an epilogue to give this story closure, but I'll only post it on FF.net if you all want it. Otherwise, you can read it on my [website][1]. Thanks for reading, and please please review. Criticism or compliments or both welcomed.

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/shannonism_2000/cmlove.html



	6. Luv Jones Epilogue

Luv Jones Epilogue

Luv Jones Epilogue

Okay, this final part should tie up all the loose ends from part 5. That was pretty bad of me to just leave the end like that, huh? Well there was just no way I could end it on a good note. To me, its just not that realistic to do so. I struggled on which direction to take. Should C&M end up together, apart, or should I leave it open? Well read it and find out, and please let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: You know the drill.. I don't own 'em.

Chandler entered The Rack Cafe and smiled at the sound of the cue sticks hitting the balls. Pool was one of his favorite games, besides foosball, and he'd played it since college. He spoke to a few people he recognized as he made his way to a table and a familiar face near the back.

"Hey," Chandler called out. 

"What's up man. It's about time you got here," David replied.

"Sorry, but I actually had to work late. Can you believe it?"

David laughed. "Had you asked me that six months ago I would've said no, but now... I can believe it."

Have I changed that much in the past few months?" Within the last five to six months Chandler thought he sounded like a broken record. All of his friends and colleagues had commented on how he'd changed, but he never gave it much thought. And as always, he responded with the follow-up question.

"Yeah, you have Chandler," David said. "But you've been through a lot so it's expected."

"Well you're right about that. Talk about drama.." Chandler thought back to the climactic morning that never seemed to be far away from his thoughts, and altered his life.

[Flashback: 6 Months earlier]

Chandler walked briskly from the corner store to his apartment, hoping Monica was still asleep. He'd woken up earlier and wanted to prepare her breakfast in bed and couldn't wait to see her wake up. He was just about to enter his building when a man bumped into him, almost knocking him off balance.

"Hey!," Chandler said. He turned around and saw the familiar back of his friend and roommate. "David?"

David turned around and saw the last person he wanted to see at that moment. He thought back to what had just taken place in their apartment and his anger was renewed. He clenched his fists to his side in an attempt to control his temper. 

"Look Chandler I can't talk right now." 

"What are you doing here? I thought..." Chandler's voice trailed off as realization hit. "Shit," he said to himself. Chandler knew by the look on David's face that he'd seen Monica in the apartment. 

"Yeah, I know what you thought!," David shouted. "Now, before I do or say something I'll regret, which would be hard to do right now, I'm gonna go."

Chandler tried to calm him down. "Look I know this is the last thing you expected, but it's not what you think. Why don't we just sit down and discuss this like adults."

"What do you mean it's not what I think? I just saw my ex-girlfriend, butt ass naked in YOUR bed! What else is there to think?" David paid no attention to the glances he received from passersby. He couldn't believe Chandler had the nerve, no the audacity to explain away his betrayal. 

Chandler knew he didn't want to have a private discussion on the streets of New York. "Dave, man we need to take this.."

"And you know what else?," David interrupted. "I really had myself convinced that it was me. I was the reason she couldn't love me, when all along it was you... my back-stabbing best friend." He turned his back on Chandler, preparing to walk away.

"Look David it's not like that!," Chandler replied. 

He tried to get David to turn around by grabbing his shoulder but was brushed off. 

"If you would listen.." Chandler's sentence was cut off by a blow to the cheek. He held the side of his face, caught completely off guard. 

"What the fuck was that!" 

David glared at Chandler but remained silent. Chandler couldn't believe David punched him. _Well maybe I deserved it_, he thought to himself. But the more he thought about it, the angrier he got. 

"Don't get all silent on me now!," Chandler said. 

"Look, it was a delayed reaction or something, and I shouldn't have sucker-punched you. But I'm still pissed so I think the best thing for **you**, is to get away from me."

"The best thing for me?" Chandler almost laughed at the statement, but a part of him agreed with it. The last thing he needed was to get his ass kicked where everyone could see. 

"Maybe you're right. I need to go check on Monica anyway." Chandler turned around to walk off when he heard David laugh. 

"That slut has you wide open..."

Before David knew what hit him, he was being attacked by Chandler's fists to his face and abdomen. David got his balance and punched Chandler in his jaw, then tackled him to the ground. They fought for a few minutes before two men finally broke them apart. 

"Our friendship is over Chandler! Over!," David yelled as he was drug to his feet. 

Chandler looked on, knowing David was serious about what he said. He walked slowly into his apartment building, hoping Monica was okay. 

Chandler opened the door and went straight to his room to find an empty bed. 

"Shit!," he said. "No, wait. The bed's not made up.. she's still here." 

A few minutes later Monica entered his bedroom wrapped in a towel. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. She stood in the doorway, not sure how to bring up the conversation she'd had with David. "Chandler," she called softly.

Chandler turned around at the sound of her voice. 

"Oh my God!", they both exclaimed. They met each other halfway, speaking at the same time.

"Chandler what happened to your face?" 

"Monica what happened to your face?" 

Monica touched the side of his face and he winced. He had a cut on his lip and above his left eyebrow and his left eye was swollen. He looked as if he'd been smashed into the pavement. 

"How did this happen?" 

"I ran into David." 

Monica gasped. "What part of him did you run into?"

"His fists, a few times." Chandler laughed at his joke.

"Chandler, now is not the time for your little jokes." 

"You're right, I'm sorry. But what happened to you? Your eyes are swollen... Did he hit you?!" Chandler's eyes rounded and he clenched his fist. The thought of David putting his hands on Monica made him see red.

"No! Of course not. I must've got some shampoo in my eyes in the shower..." Monica knew there was no way she could tell Chandler what happened... not after this. They might kill each other.

"But enough about me," she continued. "How did the fight start? Don't tell me you guys resorted to adolescence and 'took it to the street'?," Monica chuckled. 

"That's exactly what we did," Chandler said.

"What? Chandler I was only kidding."

"Yes, but I wasn't. Actually we ran into each other outside the building. He said some things and I said some things and before I knew it I'd punched him." 

"Ugh! You need some ice on that punching bag of yours, I'll be right back." 

Monica came back a few minutes later. "I couldn't find a first-aid kit, so this alcohol may sting a little." 

"I can handle it," Chandler said. He held her hand at bay just as she started to clean his cuts. "Don't put too much on it."

Monica smiled. "I'll try not to." Once she was done she had Chandler lay down with the ice pack on his face. All the while she was in deep thought about what to do. She felt guilty about everything that had happened, and right now saw only one way to solve things. Monica begin getting dressed and tried not to disturb Chandler, but was unsuccessful. 

"Hey, what are you doing?," he asked.

"Looking for my clothes."

"I think they're still in the living room from... you know.."

"Right," Monica said. "Oh, have you seen my underwear?" 

Chandler looked on the floor and produced a pair of black panties. "Here you go."

"They're ripped! How did that happen?"

"Don't you remember last night? We came in here, and.."

"Oh, now I do!," Monica blushed. "Well I can't wear these now!" She went to a drawer and took out a pair of his underwear.

"That's really... sexy," Chandler smiled. "Are you sure you don't wanna stay a while?"

"God, Chandler, that's what got us in this situation in the first place."

Chandler tensed at her response. That was not what he thought she'd say.

"I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean it like that." Monica kissed him on the lips. "I've just got a lot on my mind. You know I'd love to spend the day with you, but I just remembered all this stuff I need to take care of at the apartment.."

"So let Rachel do it."

"Please," Monica scoffed. "Are we talking about the Rachel Green that lives with me? I don't think so." Chandler followed her into the living room as she finished getting dressed. "I'll call and check on you in a few hours, and I'll be back later, okay?"

"Okay," he said.

Monica kissed him again, this time longer than the first. "I love you."

"I love you too," Chandler said. He watched her walk out the door, wondering if her first time saying 'I love you' would be the last he'd ever hear. 

[end of flashback]

"Chandler? Hello, anyone home..?"

Chandler snapped out of his daydream. "Huh? What?"

"Where were you? I've been calling your name for like, five minutes," David said.

"Just thinking about some things. So are we going to play this game or what? I haven't kicked your ass at pool since.."

"Never," David finished, laughing. 

"Hey, you never say never my friend. Just rack 'em up."

Chandler was enjoying a competitive game of pool with David when the familiar chords of "It Ain't Over Til It's Over" by Lenny Kravitz came over the speakers. The song made him think about when things weren't so friendly between them. They'd come a long way in six short months, but so much had changed. He once again reminisced on that chaotic period in his life.

[Flashback: 5 months earlier] 

It had been one month since Chandler last saw Monica. Two and a half weeks since he last spoke to her, and that was only because she happened to answer the phone. Chandler hadn't been this confused since he'd walked in on his father and the houseboy, but that was another story all together. The moment Monica walked out of his apartment, she'd walked out of his life. She called him later that day, as she'd promised, but didn't come by. One day turned into two, then a week, and now several weeks. He was beginning to think Monica had broken up with him. 

Chandler went over that day in his head countless times, but was unable to figure out why Monica had walked out. Something had obviously happened between her and David, but neither of them would talk to him. With a determined look on his face, Chandler left his apartment in search of the truth. 

Monica sighed as Rachel started on her once again about Chandler. She'd heard the opinion of all her friends on how stupid she was to just walk out on him. They didn't know that she forced herself daily not to call him, or show up at his door. And Monica wanted to keep it that way. _I've caused enough trouble_, she thought. 

"Monica, I can't believe you're being so stubborn about this," Rachel said.

"Rach, can we drop it? My decision is made. It's not going to work, okay?"

"I don't believe that, and I don't think you do either."

"No, I think it's just you who doesn't believe it," Monica said.

"Ha ha.. did you pick up your sarcasm from Chandler?"

"I don't know.." Monica smiled. "He was pretty sarcastic wasn't he?"

"See, look at you!", Rachel exclaimed.

"What?"

"You are so in love with him! Mon, I know you miss him." Rachel hands her the cordless phone. "Just call him. You know you want to."

Monica glanced at phone, wanting more than anything to call him. She pushed that urge away and put the phone back on its base. "No thanks."

"Okay," Rachel said. "But the next time Chandler calls and I answer the phone, I won't lie for you."

"What? Rach, you're suppose to be my friend!"

"Mon I'm doing this because I'm your friend. I just want you to be happy."

"I am happy. Okay, things are not going as well as I'd like, but I'm coping. Hopefully Chandler will get the message that we weren't meant to be, and things will get back to normal."

Rachel wasn't convinced, but Monica seemed hell-bent on proving otherwise, so she dropped it. "Okay.. you're secret's safe with me. But I don't like it."

"Thank you," Monica smiled.

"Sure. Well if you're okay, then I need to get out of here. Ross hates it when I'm late. So I guess I'll walk slowly," Rachel laughed.

She opened the door and was surprised to see Chandler on the other side. She pulled him out in the hall so Monica wouldn't hear them talking.

"So you finally decided to drop by?"

"So you finally decided to answer the door?," he replied.

"Look I can't explain everything right now, but I had to do what she wanted."

"Are you going to do what she wants now?"

"No," Rachel said. "Just go talk to her, and let her explain, okay? You two can work this out."

Chandler nodded. "Okay, I will." He was about to walk through the door when Rachel called his name. 

"Good luck," she smiled.

"Thanks." Chandler went inside and shut the door. 

Monica entered the living room from her bedroom, assuming it was Rachel coming back in. "Rach, Ross is going to kill you for being..." Her voice faltered at seeing Chandler. They stood in a tense silence, with Chandler staring at Monica and she looking down at the floor. 

"Well its great to see you too," Chandler replied sarcastically.

"Chandler what are you doing here?"

Hmm, I don't know. You won't return my calls, you're never at home, and you have your, no our friends lying to me."

"I'm sorry Chandler," Monica started, "It's just that.."

"It's a little late for sorry Monica," he interrupted. "Did you think you could just walk out on me and that I'd forget about you in a month or so? Maybe you can do that because you never really loved me, but that's not how I work."

"That's not true," Monica said. "I did love you. You think this is easy for me Chandler? You think I can just brush off the fact that I ruined a 10 year friendship as if its something I do everyday? I can't do that!"

"Is that what you think?"

"Of course. I can't live with that. As much as I love you Chandler, and I really do, it wouldn't feel right." 

Chandler realized for the first time what Monica had been dealing with. They both avoided the situation when they first got together, as if it would magically go away. And now they were dealing with the effects and guilty feelings because of it.

Monica turned her back on Chandler, hoping maybe he'd give up and leave. A part of her wished she'd never met him under these circumstances, and another part of her just wanted to be with him and deal with their problems together. But that was in a perfect world, and things were far from perfect between them. 

"Monica," Chandler called softly. She refused to turn around. "Monica," he repeated, reaching for her shoulder. He turned her around and wrapped her in a tight hug. Monica kept her arms at her side as Chandler hugged her more tightly. She finally gave into temptation and wrapped her arms around his waist, laying her head on his chest. There were no tears shed, just a simultaneous sigh of relief to be back in each other's arms. 

Chandler knew things were still fragile between he and Monica, but he really wanted to kiss her. He decided to take things slowly, dropping slow kisses on her cheek. Monica lifted her head and kissed him on the cheek as well. Their lips came together hesitantly at first then became deeper and wetter. They kissed as if they'd been apart for a year instead of a month. 

"God, Monica I missed you so much," Chandler mumbled. 

Monica broke the kiss. "Me too," she replied. Before Chandler had a chance to kiss her again, she pulled him to the couch to sit down. She put a few inches of space between them, and he knew she was about to tell him something important. 

"Uh, there's another reason why I left."

Chandler thought he misheard what was said. "Excuse me?"

"Besides feeling guilty, there's another reason I left. I should've told you when you came back to the apartment, but your face... and I got scared, and..." 

Monica took a deep breath. Chandler could tell she was nervous and held her hand.

"When David found me, he was so.. angry. And we had a few words, and he told me that if I cared anything for you, I'd end it."

"What?!," Chandler exclaimed. 

"He said that was the only way your friendship would continue, was if I left the picture." 

Chandler clenched his teeth. "That bastard!" 

[end of flashback]

Chandler's painful memory gave him the fuel to sink the eightball hard, winning the game. "And that's what I call the Chan Man special." He grinned as David cursed him.

"Damn you Chandler," he said.

Chandler walked around the table boasting of his win to the amusement of the people around them. "That's right folks, I am the greatest!" 

"How about another game?," David asked.

Chandler paused. "Sure. If you're ready to lose again, then bring it on."

"Whatever man," David said. He looked at his watch. "But you know what, our dates should be here soon so..."

"Oh I get it," Chandler smiled. "You don't want your girlfriend to see you lose."

"Man you are so full of it! I can beat you with my eyes closed, plus.." David was about to finish his sentence when a familiar face caught his attention. 

Chandler followed David's eye direction and saw a very attractive woman with short brown hair. She made her way over to David and they shared a hug and kiss. 

"You guys having a good time?," she asked.

"Eh," David said. "It's more fun now that you're here." The woman laughed then turned her gaze to Chandler.

"Hey Chandler."

"Hi Chelsea. I see you're by yourself."

"Oh, she's on her way. There was a semi-emergency."

"Semi-emergency?," David asked. 

"Don't ask," Chelsea said, looking at the entrance. "Here she comes." 

Chandler's face broke into a wide grin at the dark-haired woman coming this way. 

"Look at him, he's so in love... it's sick," David said laughing. 

Chelsea elbowed him in the side. "Shut up. I think it's cute." 

Chandler and the woman met each other halfway and shared a tight embrace. 

"You have no idea how much I've missed you," he said before kissing her deeply.

"Wow. Maybe I should spend the whole day away from you more often," Monica smiled.

"I don't think so," Chandler said. He kissed her again, happier than even he imagined he'd ever be at this point. Just six months ago he thought he'd never be with Monica again, and he'd definitely lost his friendship with David. But things got better with time and hard work. 

Monica smiled at Chandler as they joined David and Chelsea. She couldn't believe the three of them were in the same room and in each other's company. She knew things weren't great, and that David and Chandler would never be as close as they once were, but she was happy that they all were at least making an effort to be friends. 

"Monica what took you so long?," David asked. "You know how helpless Chandler gets when you aren't around." 

Monica tensed at the question. She knew David was only kidding, but he couldn't hide the slight bitter edge to his voice. It was no secret that David was still a little uncomfortable with them being a couple. 

Chelsea gave Monica an encouraging smile. "Uh, well we were at the apartment, and Phoebe came by insisting on cleansing my aura... and Chelsea's too." Off everyone's laugh she continued, "So my excuse was valid. It's Phoebe.. need I say more?"

"So, Monica.. Chandler.. what do you guys have planned for us since it's our last night in town?," Chelsea asked.

"I don't know," Monica said. She looked at Chandler. "Honey?"

"I was thinking maybe, that is if Dave doesn't mind losing again, we could play a few games of pool... I mean since we're here."

"That was a cheap shot Chandler," David said.

"Sweetie, you lost?," Chelsea asked. She turned to Chandler. "How about we play teams. David and me against you and Monica."

Everyone looked at Monica. "Sure, I'd love to play." She turned to Chandler. "They are so gonna lose!," she whispered.

Chandler and Chelsea set up the table while David and Monica went to the bar to place their drink orders. They sat in an uncomfortable silence waiting on their order. 

"So, Monica.."

She looked at him. "Yes?"

"I uh, I know its probably a little late, but.. I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"For everything." David paused. "This hasn't been easy on any of us, especially you, and I haven't made it any easier."

"David, it's okay. You had every right to be angry and hurt, and I apologize for being the cause."

"I appreciate it. And you're right. I was pissed and hurt and because of that I said and did some things I'll never be able to take back. I'm not trying to excuse my behavior, but I want you to know that I am sorry for it."

Monica smiled at him. "David, that means a lot to me, and Chandler, to hear you say that. I'm glad you've realized it."

"Chelsea is the reason. When I met her, I had just moved to D.C and I had so much anger in me. But she helped me see that I wasn't the only one who got hurt, and that I wasn't completely innocent. She was also the one who encouraged me to call Chandler."

"Then you're a very lucky man David."

"Yeah I know," he laughed. 

They were quiet a few minutes before David broke the silence again.

"There's also something else. I hope what I'm about to say doesn't undermine my apology, but I want to be honest with you and Chandler if we're going to be friends."

Monica sensed what he was going to say, but remained silent. 

"I'm still not all that comfortable with you two being together." David looked at Monica. "But I'm sure you already know that."

"I know its going to take some time before that happens," Monica replied, "But I think it'll happen eventually. And if it doesn't, you'll only see me during the holidays or something."

David laughed. "So you plan on being around for a long time?"

"As long as I can. I do love him, David. You may not understand that now, but hopefully you will soon. We didn't try to intentionally hurt you, but we wanted to be together."

Before David could respond the bartender gave them their order. By the time they'd gotten back to their table Chandler and Chelsea were ready to get the game started. 

"Well this is it," Chelsea said. She and David were getting ready to board their train back to Washington, D.C. 

"You got everything, right?," Monica asked.

"Yep. Except my boyfriend," she said, glancing over at David and Chandler. "I wonder what those two are gossiping about."

"Probably something they should've discussed a long time ago."

Chelsea smiled. "Oh, right."

"Well my man, this is where we part ways," David said. "Thanks for the invite. You know you shocked the hell out of me when you asked."

Chandler laughed. "That makes two of us, because I wasn't expecting you to call."

"That's me... full of surprises. You should come down to D.C. next month and visit." David glanced towards Chelsea and Monica. "You, and of course Monica."

"Are you serious? You mean you'll be okay with that?"

"Seriously, no. I mean I not dancing for joy, but I'm getting used to it. Monica and I had a talk last night and.."

"Whoa, wait a minute," Chandler interrupted. "You and Monica, actually had a conversation?" 

"That's right," David said.

"So hell has indeed frozen over," Chandler said to himself.

"Anway, look.. I want you to be happy, and I know she makes you happy. She loves you, and I respect that."

"That's great. Okay then, so I'll talk to Monica about it."

"Yeah, but make sure it's a month or more from now. I'm still adjusting," David said.

"Okay man," Chandler laughed.

"So you'll come down in two weeks?," Chelsea asked.

Monica hesitated. "I'm not sure about that. I mean it's great David and Chandler are speaking again, but that's a little soon."

"Come on Monica, it'll be fun. And don't worry about David.. I know how to handle him."

"Okay then, I'll talk to Chandler about it."

"Great," Chelsea said. She smiled as Chandler and David made their way back over to them. "You ready to go?," she asked David.

"Yeah, ready as I'll ever be." David hugged Chandler goodbye, but hesitated when he turned to Monica. He gave her a light hug then quickly stepped away, and then Chelsea hugged them both.

"Oh, wait!," Chelsea exclaimed. "I wanted to get some pictures." 

"That's a great idea. I wish I'd brought my camera," Monica said.

David looked down at his watch. "I don't think we have time for that."

"Come on David! Now go stand in between Chandler and Monica."

They posed for pictures and even got someone to take a picture of the four of them. David finally took the camera from Chelsea, insisting they were going to miss their train. They were finally about to leave when David turned towards Chandler and Monica with the camera in his hand.

"I need to take one more picture," he said.

"Oh, okay," Monica said, stepping out of the way.

"I can't get a good picture with you two so far away from each other, now can I?," David asked.

Monica smiled in surprise and they posed for the camera with Chandler hugging her from the back. 

"That's a great picture," Chelsea said.

David snapped the photo. "Yeah it is. Some of my best work." 

And with that last remark, David and Chelsea boarded the train. Monica and Chandler stood in shock at David's gesture to accept them being together. 

"What did you say to him?," she asked.

"Nothing. At least I don't think I did."

"Oh." She watched the train take off then faced Chandler again. "You ready to go home?"

"Yep." They join hands as they start walking. "Hey, you think it's too soon for us to be living in such close quarters?"

Monica laughed. "Chandler, it's not like we're living together! You stay across the hall."

Chandler grinned. "I know, I just like how you freak out when I say that." 

"You are so full of it," Monica said.

"Hey," he said wrapping his arms around her waist, "You can be full of something too if we hurry home."

"Ooh, I hope that's a promise," she said giggling. "Because I have a jones that needs to be satisfied."

Chandler kissed Monica on her neck. "A jones?" 

"Yeah, it's a word Phoebe uses. It's kind of like a strong sexual attraction, and it basically means..." Monica whispers in his ear, "I want to make love to you, right now." 

"Well if you want to satisfy this jones, I want to be supportive of that." 

Monica laughed and dragged Chandler out of the train station, and they spent the entire even working on their love jones. 

The End

Thanks for reading my series, and a big thank you to all those who reviewed it. Check out my other fics, visit my websites, and email me with any comments. 


End file.
